


She came to spy

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Onehot, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann doesn't get along with Ryuji at all. Still she came to this concert to prove something to herself. She needed to stop getting caught up in his stupid pace. She knew exactly the kind of guy he really was. No matter what he was like behind closed doors, she knew what he liked.





	She came to spy

Makoto had told her to stay away, told her not to look for him again but Ann couldn’t leave it at that. She had to see him again. They had been running into each other so often. Outside interviews and shows. He had kissed her that last time, how was she supposed to leave it at that?

They both had their reputations and images to uphold. She knew who he was and so did he. They had their groups, there was no reason for them to even clash like that. She couldn’t stand him. She couldn’t really. They couldn’t get along at all. They always fought.

She knew guys like that and it pissed her off. He pissed her off. So there was no way she was going to let him get the last say. It was a give and take between them. She knew she had taken him off guard. That was not her imagination. He might be with his crew but she could see through them to him.

There were not the only all guy group just as her team was not the only all girl group. Still, for her to have a rival in a group that had nothing with her. This was total madness. Still she had bought the ticket in secret. She had come along to the place that Makoto and their manager had told her to stay away from.

But she could not leave it at that. He had not gotten to her. That kiss? That was nothing. Not even her first. That argument had gotten out of control but there was no reason for her to waver. No reason to even look deeper. That was why she was here. To remind herself of who he really was.

Ryuji.

That kind of guy that went after whatever girl he felt was in his league or that had caught her interest. Ann frowned as she adjusted her wig. The brown wig was the closest thing that she had as a disguise really. That and the glasses. No makeup just in case and she had worn clothes that covered as much as possible. Hopefully that was enough to pass in this crowd of fans.

She shook her head at the familiar warmth when she entered the arena. She was used to being on the stage, it had been a while since she had been in the crowd. But this was a reminder to herself. Makoto just did not get it. There were no guys riling her up like this.

That kiss? Nothing. Just like Ryuji had been. He had been focused and intense but that was just because of this argument going on between them right now. It meant nothing to him she was sure of it. How could it when he went about seducing his fans the way he did? They were rabid, she knew that. She saw that. She was not fazed and she was not stupid. They couldn’t get along and that was all. So what if he was attractive so was everyone in their industry.

Ryuji’s group members were even prettier than he was. Ann folded her arms as she focused on the stage. She knew Akira and Yusuke. Mostly in passing. Yusuke was tall, elegant looking but in interviews he was well spoken. He was the pretty prince for the fans. Akira, the leader of their 3 man group, he was playful and he always switched it up. the man that could be whatever you needed him to be. Strange but it felt real. He still felt like a leader though.

And Akira had just finished his set. Ann watched the way the fans cheered as Akira placed the microphone back and wiped sweat away from his face as he adjusted his electric guitar. “Ryuji has something for you all tonight.” He laughed and the entire area was rocked with cheers. Ann winced at the various chants of ‘Dragon’ she got it. Ryuji could be cool. When he wasn’t being an ass and that only happened on stage and on dramas. “Something a little special that he wants to sing for you tonight. Be good okay?” Akira laughed. The cameras picked up his flirting expression perfectly. Ann could admire it. She did something similar during her sets too.

“Hey everyone.” Ryuji’s voice made her freeze. He was never this sweet to anyone but his fans. “This is something I wrote, a bit of a… hmmm.” He laughed and the cheers made Ann wince. “A mating call?” He teased. “A call for a girl. I stood up for a few nights doing this. I’m glad my boys are backing me up. so be nice for once. Let this dragon tell a story okay?” The cheers made him laugh.

Ryuji played guitar and he could play piano too. drums as well. He was just good like that. Ann bit her lip as she watched Ryuji take centre stage with his guitar. The slow beginning made her hiss. That was so unlike Ryuji. That was more Yusuke’s or even Akira’s style. This almost ballad that still had his style. She was being pulled in.

“What the fuck.” She whispered as around her others cheered and celebrated. She watched and the feeling in her gut almost made her regret coming. Ryuji’s song, his begging was hurting. What the hell was he even looking for. Who was he even talking to?

It was so pointed. He wanted someone that challenged him? That made him live? He wanted someone to go toe to toe with? Having such a pointed preference. Didn’t he fear making his fans alienate him? His delinquent looks and his rough teasing was the allure.

Girls that wanted to be teased and people who wanted a delinquent boyfriend. Ryuji appealed to them. Naughty looks and the strength to back it up. now he was pouring his heart out on the mic and it was hurting.

He had kissed her. So many times. They fought so damn much, he always had something to say. She had tripped him in the pool and messed up the shoot but he had bounced back. He had kissed her what the hell.

If Makoto and the manager hadn’t come- what the hell would have happened in that small room under the stairs? Ann sighed heavily as she watched Ryuji. She had seen more attractive people. Two were on the stage with Ryuji even.

He had kissed her and for those last few minutes. She the absolute clown that she was. She had kissed him back. There was chemistry there.

It wasn’t even like they couldn’t get along all the time. It was just, they both kept putting their feet in their mouths. He was up there shining, glowing and living. Of course the fans would eat it up. She knew this, she understood this better than these fans would.

When she poured her heart out to her fans and they responded. That was the best feeling in the world. She lived for that. So he could do this, she would do the same. Light hearted shit, easy shit. That was all fine at the end of the day wasn’t it.

Maybe she shouldn’t have come after all. This was their world but never before had she insisted on crossing the line like this. She had come all this way only to realize he was more than she was trying to convince herself.

He lived for the stage and his group. She did too. Bad luck or karma kept putting them together and they kept clashing. They just couldn’t get along they were always at the other’s throats once the cameras were off.

She had to give him props to his singing though. He poured his everything into it. She could barely thing about Yusuke or Akira. they had faded away in the background. Ryuji was truly centre stage. The dragon had dominated the stage with his song. With his begging and passion.

Ann sighed as she dug into her pocket for her phone. She had seen enough really. She needed to leave, no sense in sticking around for more. Ryuji’s eyes were closed as he sang. The fans were losing it, he was in his element. She kind of envied him. She missed the stage herself. The fans and their energy, it was beautiful. It was living beauty and truth. Ann gently pushed her way to the exit. The dragon was centre stage, the panther would retreat.

X

“Please don’t fight.” Yusuke crossed his arms when they came to face. Akira sniggered before he winked at Ann. “I’m sure we are all tired from taping.”

“I wasn’t going to do anything.” Ann eyed Ryuji. He looked back and she sighed. “Unless he wants to start something again.”

“And I had a compliment for you too.” Ryuji snorted. “But how was dance class?”

“How was the handholding?” Ann asked sweetly. She heard Haru sigh and felt a bit guilty. “And to think I was going to say congrats for the single. The fans have something to say about the lizard cry.”

Akira snickered before he waved her off. “Lizard’s call. Oh man now I have an idea. But that’s mean Ann.”

“Least I did something.” Ryuji scoffed. “I wrote that myself. I’m not letting your little comments get to me.”

“I doubt anything can stop the lizard’s mating call. I can only hope it will lure the right kind of girl. Seems like you were asking for a lot.” Ann shrugged.

“That reminds me. Your song is dilemma right Ann?” Akira stepped forward and placed a hand on Ryuji’s chest. “All we know is the name. Secretive.”

“It’s going to be sexy.” Ann’s eyes moved to Ryuji before she looked away. “But it’s top secret. Sorry boys, you find out with everyone else. Hopefully the release isn’t after Ryuji’s bedtime.”

“Then I’ll catch it with everyone else then.” Ryuji’s gaze was burning into her but she couldn’t look at him. Why meet here, two floors away was that damn room. She did not want to think about it.

X

“Oh hell no.” Ann scowled as she spoke over her manager. “Me? Are you serious? Find someone, a model another Idol. Why the hell does it have to be me? Did you think about my reputation before you thought of this?”

“A collaboration would benefit you both.” Ryuji’s label and managers were looking her over as his manager spoke. “We thought you could make a verse as well.”

“I can see this backfiring.” Ann winced. “The mating song? Make me the dream girl?” She slammed her hand on the table and glared at Ryuji. “You’re fucking with me.”

“I thought this was bullshit too.” Ryuji snapped as he took his feet off the conference table. “I see more of a backlash than anything. Your fans are rabid. Especially the guys. I have you in the video? I have your verse on my shit? I’m going to get dragged.” He glared at the executives at the table. “Which is what you guys fucking want. You want drama and spice in order to heat up my appearances when I’m by myself. This is bullshit. Me alone could do this.”

“Ann-chan.” Her manager whispered. “It’s a good deal, the eyes will be on you even more for your future appearances. It’s not like we want a full scandal. Just the appearance of one.”

“You are calling for Ann to put her bad acting skills to the test.” Ryuji sighed. “Come on, this is my song. At least let me pick a girl that can stand to let me hold her. So many models out there. So many people in the industry. So many other groups too and you choose Ann? Seriously?” He groaned. “This is some-“

“Whatever you guys are offering us better be good.” Ann gritted. “And whatever I submit for my verse. Whatever it is, I better not get any fuss about it. You came to me.” She glared down the table at Ryuji. There was no way she could back out here.

X

“What the hell-“ Ann clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle herself. The dressing room was generous but not soundproof. “You asshole.” She hissed at Ryuji. “Why the fuck are you in here?”

“Damn.” Ryuji’s eyes were running over her. “You look better in that than I thought you would. Better than anything I’ve ever seen. It’s a dream come through.”

“This gets your blood hot? This does it for you?” Ann scoffed as she pulled at the bandages binding her breast before she tugged at the long white coat. Old school girl delinquent but sexy. The costumes for this were just so- “You have weird kinks Ryuji.”

“You know.” Ryuji muttered as he locked the dressing room door. “And I know that these sorts of things Ann have a setting. My song needs these kinds of props to tell the-“ He swallowed as he looked her over. “Story.”

“Why are you in here.” She groaned. “Just get out. Let me do this stupid job and go home away from you.”

“You’re frustrating.” Ryuji hissed as he crossed the room. His hands grabbed her jacket but the gentle way he smoothed the lapels made her heart pound. “You drive me crazy. I don’t think I’ve ever met a girl with a mouth like yours. A sassy mouth, a body that could make a guy lose his mind.” He laughed. “Beautiful, untameable, sassy and the voice of a siren. I swear you want to kill us all.”

“W-what are you even on about.” When had he ever properly complimented her beyond ratings? And the flattery towards her body usually was lewd beyond acknowledgment.

“I kissed you.” Ryuji said softly. “I’ve kissed you before. Lots of times.”

“Ugh don’t remind me.” She muttered.

“Dilemma was so good. It made me write another song.” Ryuji whispered. “Your verse, the one you wrote for this. It’s the answer to the Dragon’s prayer.” He was whispering directly in her ear and she could not move, she could only listen. “You drive me higher, you are my rival Ann. You make me better.”

“Ryuji.” She whispered as he hugged her tightly.

“If we could behave we might be devastating together.” Ryuji said softly. “But just like you can’t help yourself. I can’t help my mouth too. But Ann- just push. You don’t have to yell. You don’t have to kick or anything. Push me right now and I’ll do the rest.”

“You…” She whispered as he pulled back. “You’re the one teasing me like we’re in school or something.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji murmured. “But I’m glad my label picked you. You’re good and I didn’t tell anyone but you fit.” He said softly. “A girl who fights to fit in before she storms her own way. A mythical creature with pride and grace. Independence of a cat. Since I first saw you, I was struck. And when I heard you for the first time. It felt like a panther had stuck its claws in my throat.” Ryuji’s eyes were so focused and intense, nothing like on stage.

This was a dressing room, they had to shoot this stupid video. Their friends were somewhere. This was a bad idea. This was a stupid idea. They could not normally get along, the scandal would rock the industry. Their fans would tear each other apart. But the fire and inspiration she had been running with lately, it was because of this man before her. Ann groaned before she looped her hands around Ryuji’s neck and brought him down to her. This time, she kissed him. This was so stupid she was so dumb for getting caught up in this and him. But he felt so nice, it was easy to get caught up in all of this


End file.
